Shadow of the Sky
by Leona DragonBlood Aero
Summary: The world has been invaded by creatures none know of. She has been a prisoner. He was a new prisoner. His friends come and save him. How will the world fare with her loose to wreak havoc on those she hates? Language may change rating. Not a good summary.
1. Chapter 1: No sky in sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Period. Wish I did though . . . Heh, a few things would change . . .**

**I am also working on Hidden Wind's Female Shinobi but I started this one with the intent to take a break from it. I will update my other story as much as I can but this one will be slower as effect. As always forgive any mistakes I make. **

**A few characters like Madara may be OC because I just don't know enough about him (And there never will be because if they did know all about him, it would be NEARLY as fun to write about him. Even for characters who personalities are set in stone, wouldn't have nearly enough stories that I personally have put in favorites on my computer. [Everyone's tastes are different so there has to be variety. THAT is why on my profile, there is no favorite stories or authors through I need to go back through them and do that.]).**

_Italics = thoughts_

_

* * *

_

_Head hurts . . . Where am I? _I look around and see stone walls and iron bars. _Prison cell? Ugh . . . I remember. Those creature that invaded this world captured me . . . How many years ago? I think I was at three. _I move my arms to rub my head but I'm stopped by chains of super strong metallic like substance. _I remember why they had to put on these special chains on, it was because I broke through three almost four in attempts to escape. I was caught during a scouting mission of these creatures and outnumbered 7 to 1. I fought but they eventully subdued me. After the first year they put me in solitary confinement so that I didn't rally other prisoners. A few months into solitary confinement, they brought me to their leader because I had caught his attention. Three months after that they tried to seal my mind but it was only partial and temporary. A month of that and I broke free of the seal. They put me back into confinement to further study me at a later time. In the next five months making it two years I had been here, I broke out three times. After that they kept a guard ready for my fourth attempt. I did attempt and managed to pull out the chains and was breaking the ones on my legs when they stopped me. They proceeded to knock me out for . . . A week? So that they could draft the new ones that I have now. In the last year, I have attempted 10 breakout attempts, 7 escape attempts and three killing attempts. The difference in the breakout and escape attempts are that in my escape attempts was that I managed to pull the chains out and was running around the bases I've been in to look for a way out. The breakout attempts, they have stopped me before I have got all four chains out of the stone floor. After the first three attempts at starvation, they have tried to poison me 9 times in two years in both food and water. I took in my minimal and lasted to my limit and proceed to do this, causing a few black out problems. _I look at my chains, the weight ball they recently added two weeks ago and sigh. _They REALLY want to test my limits. One of these times, I may very well die. _

I look up at the sound of footsteps coming towards my cell. The guards were no longer there at the door but farther down the hall with lightning sticks. I hear the guards stand at attention and the steps getting closer. In walks in a semi familiar face. His or was it her? body is lean with muscles and only stands at five feet. His long black hair hangs down his back to past his shoulder blades. His silver outlined slits of violet pupilless eyes stood out amongest his pale skin and glittered with malice. I heard screams of pain cut off suddenly and I knew what that meant. _Their killing the nichis (suns) to become getsu (moon) numbers. I usually passed over because of their interest in me but I guess my luck ran out or I finally get to pass on. I will never become a getsu because after the first five minutes after my death, I can chose to pass on. _A barely visible smirk is on my face at that. _They can't have me in life and they can't have me in death. _I smirk wider and say, "So my time has come has it? Because I'm ready.". I pull on some of my reserves and yank my chains out. His eyes widen for a moment then he laughs. Blades come out from under his skin at the wrists, elbows and fingers. He smiles evilaly, "This will be enough to deal with you."

* * * Madara's POV * * *

I look toward the door, hoping to find someone to take my anger out on. _These THINGS, captured me three days ago and just LEFT me here. They are going to DIE when I get out of here! _I hear screams outside the room. They weren't the human screams I was expecting, they were foreign to me. It took only a second to comprend that if they weren't human, they were those things._ Why would they be screaming?! Unless even they fear something . . . _One of the creatures comes through the door quickly followed by a human. The guy? is fighting the creature and winning?! _How is he winning?! _The guy has red hair down to mid back kept in a loose pony tail at his shoulders. A streak of white that starts at the top of his head soon engulfs the red at the shoulders. A flash of gold in green orbs is his eyes. Black surrounds the eyelids and just around it. A scar crosses his left eye and he has a red fang and three wisker marks on the left side of his face. Black netting under a loose what was crimson red shirt with tight black shorts. A dirty many pocketed silver vest with a no longer clean white fur hood. Silver elbow pads and black knee pads with high shin guards combined with shinobi foot wear._ A shinobi? How did he escape? And why the hell didn't I?! _The guy turns and is covered in blue-black blood and says in a guy's voice that is just a little higher than the norm, "Who the hell are you?!".

* * * Kita's (north) POV * * *

I run into the room where the creature I was chasing is in and see an alive human. The man has swirling red eyes. _The Sharingan . . . Didn't know that there was any left. _I turn to him and say, "Who the hell are you?!". I step closer, "I went through this entire base and killed EVERY SINGLE of those creatures and found no survivors. How in the hell are you alive?! If it wasn't for the fact I've escaped numerous times already, just haven't got out of the base yet, I may have never gotten to you.". I take a good look at him. Long black spiky hair down to his ass. Sharingan eyes, pale skin. _The only people who match that describition are Uchihas and I'm almost entirely sure there dead. He looks like . . . _"If your Madara Uchiha, then how in bloody fiery hell did you survive?! You're supposed to be dead! I wasn't sure but WHY DID I HAPPEN TO CROSS _YOUR_ PATH IN _ALL _THE OTHERS I COULD HAVE?!". He just looked at me then spoke, "If you would stop your yelling, I could tell you that I am indeed Madara.". My eye twitched then I spoke calmly, "If you don't mind, I'm leaving.". I could have sworn that his eyes got bigger for a second. We were saved from continueing this converstation when I felt the presence of chakra . . . Chakra I recognized. Akatsuki. A few were coming towards us and others were outside waiting. I looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Deidara and Pein are coming towards us while Zetsu is somewhere else in the building.". I stepped closer closer to him as Pein stepped through the door.

I grabbed Madara's neck just below th chin rendering it immobile as I held my right index's sharpened to a point figernail to his jungular. My eyes glow with silver lights as the whites of my eyes disappear to my now sapphire colored eyes as I activate my gekkai kenkai. I activated my gekkai kenkai, Utsusu Genpon (to duplicate original), once I saw Pein's Rinnegan. As Pein took in the situation, my gekkai kenkai copied half of the working verison of the Rinnegan. _All I have to do id see the Rinnegan activated and I can use it. _Keeping my body towards him, I finished the copy and turned my eyes to Madara. _Once I've copied Madara's Sharingan, I will have my own complete verison of the Sharingan._

**[A's N: Her gekkai kenkai copies not only jutsu like the Sharingan but can copy the Sharingan and Byakugan. The more copies she has, the more complete and like the original it will be.]**

The moment I was done, I turned to Pein, "I assume you came for-". Deidara had decided to come closer to the other side of the door. _I can't take all three of them now. Even if I did, the sound of Deidara's explosions will cause them to come over here. My chakra reserves are almost nill. _I looked at Pein, "I want your promise that none of the Akatsuki will attack me for now, then I will let him go and we can talk.". Pein nodded and I narrowed my eyes, "I want you to say it aloud.". He looks ready to sigh but says, "I promise that none of the Akatsuki will not attack you for now. Now will you let him go and we will talk.". I barely visibly relax while I release my gekkai kenkai and Pein tosses Madara an orange mask after I release him from his bindings. Madara puts on the mask and I can only see one of his Sharingan through it.

Deidara comes in and points at me with his mouth opening and closing, trying to say something. Pein raises an eyebrow and I sigh. Deidara finally gets something through and says, "Why is SHE here, un?!". Madara's head swivels so fast that I think that he got whiplash. "Tobi is confused, Tobi thought that lady was a guy.". My eye twitches but I say nothing. Pein looks at me and says, "I was also under the impression that she was a guy.". Deidara laughs at their statements, "No way, she's as fierce as a mother lion protecting her clubs when it comes to her precious people, un. I thought she was dead, un. The last known sighting of her was three years ago, un.". Pein sighs and says, "It would help if we knew who she was?". Deidara justs looks at Pein for a moment then says, "She is Kita Kage-Sorano (shadow of the sky), un. The last of the Hidden Wind Village and the last known survivor of the Kage-Sorano clan and a S-class ninja, un.". Pein's eyes widen just a teensy bit as he processes this and says, "You mean to tell me this is the companion of Kyuubi container and Kage of Godaime Hokage. She is supposed to be one of the best medical ninjas there is and was ANBU among other things.". Deidara nods as my eye starts twitching after 'companion of the Kyubbi container'. I hiss, "He has a name. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki was called NARUTO. Use his goddamn name for Kami's sake!". My eye was twitching and my aura was starting to leak out. My twitching stopped as I felt Zetsu's chakra outside the door. "_She would be helpful to the organization. **She needs to replenish her chakra, she is suffering massive chakra depletion.**_" I hear Zetsu say. Pein looks around me and I say, "How would you know that?!". I face him as he says, "_Your chakra levels are almost non existant. **Perfect for a easy meal.**_". My eye brow twitches as I say, "I would NOT be an easy meal. You are correct on my chakra state and I won't deny it because what's the use. I can still put up a fight, just not as well as before.".

Pein looks at me, "If we help you out of here, will you join Akatsuki?". I shrug and say, "Sure, why not. I need to get out of here before someone comes to check this place out and I won't get out anytime before then.". Deidara looks shocked for a moment and I reply his unspoken question, "The council put me on a suicide mission with a few of my friends and I got pissed off. I completed it with some complications and sent them off before me. They wouldn't leave me when we were attacked. I fought them off while they escaped. I waited three years, waiting to see if I was valuable enough to send a rescue team after. Obviously I wasn't. They didn't want a relic of the previous life like myself cluttering up their ranks.". I waved my hand in front of me in a universal sign of lead the way.

I follow Pein out with Deidara and Zetsu behind me. We reach outside and I see Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame and Conan. My eyebrow raises as I point to Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan and Itachi, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?". I could understand Hidan and possibly Itachi but I saw Sasori's and Kakuzu's death myself. Itachi just looked at me, Sasori had a pissed off aura but didn't show it. Kakuzu seemed irritated and Hidan was fucking up a storm with how Jashin wouldn't let him die by the bitch that buried him underground. I rub my temple at his mention of Shikamaru. Itachi spoke, "Why is Kita Kage-Sorano here?". I looked at him and said, "I was here with those creatures for three years and I'm out HERE because Pein asked me to join the Akatsuki.". Hidan's and Kisame's eyes bulged, Kakuzu started muttering about having to spend more money while Sasori and Itachi just stood there. Conan nodded her head in acceptance. I was a little irritated by most of their respones and actually feel my vein throbbing. My vision seemed a little blurry and I tried to steel my spine so that I didn't fall. Itachi noticed and he narrowed his eyes. _I need to unseal some of my seals or I will black out from the extended period of sealment. _I place my hand on my left hip and sent chakra through the seal and through the other seals around my hips. I then sent chakra through the seal on my mid back and my right thigh. I sent chakra to the four seals resting on my left forearm. First came my four pouches around my waist then my giant fan, my pouch on my thigh and finally my set of four katanas.

**[A's N:****Kage-Sorano was a bloodline limit clan like the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's. Her clan was feared for their ability to copy other bloodline limits. (Later I might have her copy other bloodlines.) The bloodlines like Hyuuga would show up as a sliver of her eyes normally till she activates them and bloodlines like Uchiha would only show up when activated. Secret jutsu that only a certain clan/person knows and/or can do is liable to be copied by this clan.]**

As my ninja tools came into view, my vision cleared a little. _I had too many seals on for too long and with my chakra depletion, I can't fight them all. _I look at them and said with no emotion, "I'm will kill any one who dares to steal ANY of my weapons. I may not be at my best but I can still manage to kill one of you before I'm stopped.". Sasori and Itachi just stood there, Kakuzu was muttering, "I won't pay for funeral expenses.", Kisame and Hidan looked like they didn't believe me and being wary of me. Konan came forward and _tried_ to pat my back. Key word: _tried_. The moment it was within an a foot of me, I twitched and grasped her wrists in a hold that could break her bones with little effort. I hissed out, "I don't like too much touchy-feelly unless I have a good degree of trust in the person and for the record, NONE of you have done much to get me on your good side. In fact, the only thing going for a few of you is the fact that I have no direct contact with you and have only a few reasons to kill you.". Again with disbelieving, blank looks with a new one, understanding.

Pein took this moment to speak, "Most of us are like that and a few of us have grudges againist you. I would watch your back.". I nod saying, "I already do.".

I look at Itachi, "I wouldn't try to use your Sharingan againist me, I've formed ways to combat even your Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu.", I look at Pein, "Your Rinnegan would only partially work, so the same to you.". I look at Deidara, "Your multiple mouths is a bloodline limit, and given enough time, I might be able to make it my own.", I turn to Kakuzu, "Your 'tentacles' is also something I might be able to make my own with enough time.". I look at all of them, "There was a reason why I was able to be Kage to Tsunade, it was called the ability to copy almost any techinique. I say almost because, there is certain techiniques that I haven't been able to study its combatibilty with my gekkai kenkai. You all have something I can copy, so I was just telling you this for future reference. And I don't like to use someone's special techiniques againist them, I only do that to torture a few that utterly, completely deserve it.". All of them are in varying degrees of shock, through Sasori, Itachi and Pein hide it, I can feel their suprise. Hidan and Kisame are the most obvious while Kakuzu just seems suprised. I turn to Madara/Tobi, "I know that even for the short amount of time you were with those gouka youkai (hell fire, demon) that you were hurt. Don't even try to deny it. I will heal you if you stay still.", most of the Akatsuki looked at me with suspicion in their eyes. "What?! I AM a medic. Even studied under Tsunade for the shinobi ways." I rolled my eyes, tired of trying to explain myself to them. My patience was growing thin when Hidan made a comment of, "The fucking bitch is trying to fucking kill us with her fucking lies!".

I heard something snap in me, my eyes turned violet and my voice lowered, "**I have had enough of your doubts, I have been patiently giving explanations and warnings. No matter what you say, I AM a medic and I heal those who I am to work with unless I want to make them suffer. I spent THREE YEARS with those gouka youkai! Peace is winding itself around the shinobi nations and shinobi are dying out. Villages are dying out, becoming shinobi is near impossible, LIFE SUCKS at this point in time. I just want to pass on my knowledge to the next generation so that our ways are not forgotten and that they learn from our mistakes. YOUR IGNORANCE IS GRATING ON WHATS LEFT OF MY NERVES!**". I didn't want to see their faces, so I turned my head away from them and spoke in a small voice, "I have lost my clan, my village, my friends, almost all of my people are dying from degrading cancer that in the next ten years, if we aren't killed of by then, will die from. I know the secrets of many villages, Wind, Sand, and Leaf. I can use bloodlines previously thought extinct and jutsu that died with their users. The knowledge that I alone know could destroy and save many. The only problem is that no cares if the knowledge dies with me . . . I just want some of this knowledge passed on, some would just be better off dieing with me.".

My eyes returned to their normal hue but with sadness . . . _I've lost so many . . . Lived longer than most of my precious people . . . I can't take much more of this death . . . If the only good news is that at least most of them are dead. I don't want to lose any more. _Steeling my spine I gazed at them with eyes that had seen so much, but had been unable to grieve. I walked past them to Madara/Tobi and pulled on chakra from the black star on my right cheekbone below the eye. The effort of removing the chakra was enormous, I had saved the chakra for the sole purpose of destroying the enemies of my precious people then later rebuilding my village. I had so wanted to gain the approval of Naruto when he became Hokage so that I would rebuild and build with strong bonds of Suna and Konoha to strengthen it. Fate doesn't seem to like me for Naruto had died after the gouka youkai had attacked Konoha directly and had defended it with his life. The Kyuubi was never found afterwords. I knew where it was but had not told anyone but instead kept the scroll to seal him in another jinchuuriki on me. Many of the bijuu had been lost to the Akatsuki but not Kyuubi. The chakra flowing from my hands to Madara/Tobi was not enough without me blacking out from the cost of it.

I bite my thumb, causing blood to flow down it. Before anyone could react, I lifted up the bottom of his mask and shoved my thumb into his mouth. He tried to pull it away but I leaned in closer and whispered, "My blood has a healing agent in it. I would heal you with chakra, but I simply do not have enough. Suck on my thumb till your wounds are gone.". After a moment, he tentivoly sucked on it then sucked on harder for a few minutes. The Akatsuki was silent except for his sucking of my thumb. When he stopped, he seemed reluctant to let go and I gently pulled my thumb from his mouth so that I didn't scrap it on his teeth. His mask went back into place and even through we couldn't see it, we could _feel _the force of his beaming smile as he said, "Kita's thumb was like a lollipop! Tobi liked it!". We stared in shock for a few moments when he jumped forward and squeezed me into a tight hug. My eye started twitching but I couldn't do much else, my strength was almost gone. As he had hugged me, he whispered, "Call me Tobi in front of the others except Conan and Pein. I want to talk to you when we get back to the base as Madara.". Afterwords he started saying, "Tobi is a good boy!". I looked at the other Akatsuki members for help on how to deal with "Tobi", Conan mouthed, 'Pat him on the head and say, Tobi is a good boy.'. I sighed but decided to try it. I started to pat his head and say, "Tobi is a good boy, but would you please let me go.". Tobi purred for a moment as I rubbed his hair then let go. I hadn't noticed but Tobi was tall, about 5 foot 8 inches (175 cm) while I was about the same height if a smigden taller. I looked him in the eye and asked/demanded, "Did you purr just know?". If any of the Akatsuki hadn't been paying attention before, they were now. "Tobi is a good boy! Tobi let go like Kita said!" my face was blank at his clever skip over of the whole purring matter. I looked at Itachi and I saw that he had caught it too. Pein was looking at Tobi as if this was an entirely different person then the one he knew.

Deidara chewed some clay in the mouths of his hands as Pein and I discussed my standing with the Akatsuki. Tobi stood a few steps away watching me out of the corner of his eye as the rest of the Akatsuki were discussing me. The mouths spat out to bird shaped clay forms and Deidara did a hand sign that I stored away for reference later. The two birds were envolped in smoke and when it cleared, two giant sized birds were standing next to Deidara. Itachi, Pein, Conan and Tobi climbed onto one while Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara climbed onto the other one. As they climbed on, I looked from one to the other waiting for an invitation to sit on one. Tobi noticed and said, "Tobi wants Kita to sit next to Tobi!". I smile inwardly as I climb up next to Tobi. We all settle down as Deidara lifts us up into the air.

As we fly, I turn to Pein, "Anything you want to know that I can tell you?". Pein looked at me and said, "Two questions, How do you copy bloodline limits and the story of your captivity with what did you call them, gouka youkai.". I look down for a moment then look up at the sky, "My gekkai kenkai, Utsusu Genpon, is similiar to the Sharingan in a way. Like how the Sharingan copies jutsus, I copy not only jutsus but bloodline limits, clan jutsus and jutsus that have only a few users or only one. I have copied the Sandaime Kazekage's iron sand when I fought Sasori, I copied the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage's special techiniques in the fight with Orochimaru that killed Sadaime Hokage. I have copied Gaara's sand jutsu and after I have copied Sasuke's Sharingan, Itachi's Sharingan and Mangekyou." I look at Tobi and Pein and they get the message that I copied Madara's Sharingan. "I even copied the stationary form of the Rinnegan." I look at Pein and continue, "I would be able to use the Rinnegan if I was able to see and copy it in action, through not right now.".

I sigh and lean back to rest my head on the back of the bird, "As I've said, I was in captivity with gouka youkai for three years. They tested many different kinds of poisons againist me, some I had at least partial immunity to and others I had never had come across before. They used starvation, dehydration, torture. In general, they were testing my limits. I broke out 13 times, 7 escape attempts and three killing attempts after they tried to seal my mind and free will with only partially success. I broke the seal, they proceeded to test my limits afterwords. After the first three break out attempts, they put on special chains that are near impossible to break but are pretty easy to pull out of the ground after they nailed it in. With so many attempts, you would have thought I would have found my way out by now. I switched bases every two months and a side effect of one of those poisons was that my sense of smell was greatly lessened for a period of about a week. So the odds of me getting out and getting away got worse as time went on. They found chakra rope and bound me with it night and day about a year ago. So my chakra levels were daily sinking, I could not waste energy and I couldn't use my chakra reserves without the guartentee that I had at least a fifty fifty chance that I could get free. The only reason that I escaped today was that they were done testing me, they wanted me as a number and a moon. A sun is a live human, a moon is a human brought back to life. A number was someone they experimented on and a X-ed number was a number that escaped. They figured that as a moon that they could control me and being a number would make me stronger for them. I would have never become a moon, I have five minutes after my "death" to come back or I really would be dead. They would have never been able to make me a moon.". I look up at the clouds and we travel in silence till we get to the base.

We came to Hidden Rain and flew right over it to their base. Deidara landed us outside and we hopped down. I had many injuries that maybe only Zetsu knew about and I had just landed at a bad angle for my broken legs. I hissed as my legs crumpled. Conan came over and did a basic medic chakra check up to see how bad it is. She checked out my legs and said, "Her legs are a mess of broken, fractured, cracked bones while her left knee has been smashed and is currently partially metal. It is a wonder she could walk.". Tobi appeared next to us and said, "Tobi will carry Kita!" and picked me up bridal style. Pein lead the way and we followed.


	2. Chapter 2: A clear sky

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_Italics = thoughts_

** If she seems like a hysterical woman, she's going into shock. Her life was never great before but now is hell. So just hold on until the next chapter, she starts to see the glass half full instead of half empty or as she would call it, "Life's harsh reality.". P.S. All life is not like this, her's is just . . . difficult in so many ways. Give her a little slack, she could have been worst than Gaara at his worst and be psycotic with homicidal tendencies. P.S.S. Gaara is cool but it is true when you first meet him, he IS psycotic and had homicidal tendencies. Later he gets better and is just unstable. Go Gaara!**

* * *

Tobi decided to carry me and I was starting to get severally agitated. Without meaning to, he kept jostling my many injuries causing me to hiss almost continuesly in a low monotone. By the time we were in the meeting room, my eye was twitching every few seconds and I was ready to bite off anything that came my way. _I have been in continueous pain almost the entire three years, I have been starved, poisoned and experimented on, and now I was to be jostled around by an IMPICULE!_ I twitched one more time before saying, "Screw this." and punching Tobi in the shoulder and catching myself before I fell on my face. I growled, "I have had ENOUGH! I will NOT be carried around like a weak child, I still have my pride. I don't care anymore, I'm walking and I can just inject my special metal to fix any permanant damage I may do to my bones. I have been treated worse than a fucking animal!, I will not be motherfucking jostled around till TOBI decides to stop!". My eye was twitching non stop and Conan approached me like a wild animal, through she was correct to approach like that, I WAS acting feral. I stepped towards her and the simple action of lifting my leg was too much, I crumpled. My body started to shake incontrolably. The world was fading in and out . . .

I woke up with Conan above me and I asked, "What did I do?" before I sighed. She looked at me and said, "After you were on the ground, a red haze envolped you. Your hair crackled with lightning, an aura of power just seemed to radiated from you . . .". As she spoke it was coming back to me in snippets.

* * * FLASHBACK * * *

"**This world had decide to put me in a state of BloodRage. If I don't kill my enemies while like this, I'll continue to either I am killed or I kill my enemies. Given the taste of blood will give me more time before the experimental stage is up before I go into Total BloodRage and burn the world. For they have killed my "family" and for that they must DIE!**". I screeched to the heavens before the world once again went black . . .

* * * FLASHBACK END * * *

I rubbed my temples as I groaned. "The pain I have been in for three years was enough to drive 99.9 of the shinobi population to insanity after the first three months let alone the "special" treatment I had. The remaining .09 would go mad in the remaining nine months. The last .01 would already be insane. I was already unstable before I was captured so if I went insane or am tettering on the edge, I don't know. I have a knockout drug that is strong enough to knockout three blue whales for two months but is only strong enough to knock me out for about a week. During that week, I would get as far as you can away from me. The BloodRage is something once entered is rarely exited alive. I would be nearly immortal to mortal wounds, only decapitation or the destruction of my heart would kill me in that state and even then, I live for five minutes afterword.". Conan nodded solemnly and her hand came towards the scar over my eye. I barely flinched and said, "I got that years ago when I was seven, a kind lady called Mara was helping me after . . . A difficult time and the rest of the villagers wanted me gone. I was trying to leave but Mara wanted to care for me, I found out later she was infertile and couldn't have children of her own. I was to be family for her and I despartely wanted that. They came for me and Mara refused them and they threw stones, glass, knives, almost anything they could get there hands on. I was knocked to the ground and a crazy women tried to gouge out my eye but only got to what should have blinded me. Instead my 'ghost eye' was formed and I'm forever reminded of what happened that day. Mara covered my body with her own when a knive headed straight towards me, pierced her heart killing her almost instantously. She whispered, Thank you, and died in front of me. Before even thirty seconds was up, they had doused the house with gasoline and lit it. Her entire house went up in smoke before my eyes. I had lived with her for three months . . . Some of the happiest times I've had.". Her face appeared impassive but her eyes were sad. We would have continued to stare at each other when Pein came close.

Pein had come supposedly to check on my condition and at that, I flipped a nearby table but didn't get up. _They don't care if I'm okay. Very few have ever cared about me and they are dead or with Konoha._ I sighed at that and just stared at the ceiling with lifeless eyes and an air of uncaring around me. I just sat there while people came and went and I just stared at the ceiling. I snapped when I heard whispering, "She's been staring at the ceiling for hours now. I'm starting to get worried-". He didn't finish because I screeched, "Yeah right! No one cares!" and started to laugh hysterically. _If only they knew . . ._


End file.
